The Dragon at Dusk
by Swirls of Awesomeness
Summary: Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild couldn't be happier. There were new members, new Magic, and even new couples! All of your favorite characters are married, and have kids! But a shadow looms closer, and Fairy Tail is forced to realize that their happy life... may be about to take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR A/N:**

**Okay, please if you submit an OC just... Follow the sheet! And look for what slots are actually open! And STOP MAKING S-CLASS FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS. The only S-Class spots available are for Dusk Dragon, and any Fairy Tail Guild member OC's submitted WILL be converted to Dusk Dragon! Thank you for reading this, also I would like some characters for Canon kids :P Also... I know that there haven't been THAT MANY slayers, but I'll only accept one more. I want more non-slayer magic, especially with the dragon-slayers already in the Fairy Tail Guild. Also for the people that keep asking... No, Zeref will _not_ be in this, nor will he fall in love with someone! Zeref is a dark wizard, and he wont fall in love!**

**My previous Fairy Tail story was… Really really REALLY bad… Mary Sue's… OP Canons… OOC Canons… Hard to follow… Written horribly… Completely cliché… So I decided to make a completely different story. This story is going to, in a way; focus on a different generation of Fairy Tail. One where the Canon characters kids will be added! :3 And guess what? YOU will be the one's making up the characters kids, and other OC's in the story! The only OC's of mine in there will be Solia. Now, some rules for normal and canon son/daughter OC's. First off, not completely overpowered for either! And no, you will NOT choose the shippings unless I have a vote for it. This is a rule for canon son/daughter OC's, do NOT make them look like they are from completely different from their parents. PLEASE. Here is how the Fairy Tail guild currently stands:**

**Fairy Tail Guild:**

**Master: **

**Laxus Dreyar (Yes Makarov is dead :( I'm sorry, but it's long enough after that Makarov is too old, I mean there are kids involved!)(May or may not be accepting a wife for Laxus)**

**SS Class: **

**Gildarts Clive**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Alette Fullbuster – Light Magic – barkingupthewrongkey**

**S Class:**

**Mirajane Justine**

**Natsu Dragoneel**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Juvia Vastia**

**Zander Mason – Sand Magic – LinkMaster997**

**A Class:**

**Lucy Dragoneel**

**Freed Justine**

**Romeo Conbolt**

**Levy Redfox**

**Ky Namikaze – Lightning Demon Slayer – KayBay34**

**Freesia Noilela – Advanced Illusion – LaLunaLight**

**Pearlandora - Jewel Magic - TheRedHeadGuy**

**Irene Gardenia - Poison God Slaying Magic - **

**Shiai Sunview - Fire Magic - LostSwirlix(who was never here!)**

**Cornelius Punt – Gravity Magic – scrawlx1012**

**Micheal Cross - Takeover: Hero Soul - Bluehulk45**

**Ryu Kurai - Shadow Soul - darkrith (Slightly revised)**

**Ikustas Trolan - Snow Magic - Unknown(O.o)**

**(Please note that there are more members in Fairy Tail, but these are the only ones that will play a bigger role in the story than others. Also, all daughters/sons of canons will be in the guild except a few that are too young)**

**Married Couples:**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Kid: Clare Dragoneel – Fire Dragonslayer, Small amount of Requip – Fairy-Chan544**

**Mirajane and Freed (sorry Mira X Laxus or Freed X Laxus lovers, but I like this pairing a bit more :/)**

**Kids: **

**Roberto Justine - Hate Magic/Scar Magic - Evory Blaise**

**Koberto Justine - Love Magic/Healing Magic - Me(He made the first one, and I made him with mostly the same looks but opposite magic XD)**

**Missy Justine – Takeover Satan Soul, Solid Script – Fairy-Chan544**

**Juvia and (Don't hate me, I don't like Gray X Juvia!) Lyon**

**Kids Needed: One girl**

**Kids: Derek Vastia - Water Manipulation - Echo of a Stormy Night**

**Gray and Alette**

**Kid: Krystal Fullbuster - Ice/Snow - PotterGal14**

**Levy and Gajeel**

**Kid: Tetsuo Redfox - Iron Dragonslayer/Solid Script(small amount) - PotterGal14**

**Dating:**

**Erza and Jellal (secretly)**

**EPIC LINEBREAK**

**Now that that's out of the way... There will be a dark guild involved in this majorly! The name of the guild is Dusk Dragon. OC's will be needed for this! And note that these OC's will be powerful. Not OVERPOWERED but stronger than normal. And, for the guild master only, a half-demon WILL be accepted. I need this dark guild to be strong!**

**Master:**

**Acero Daemon - Angel Slaying/Touch Magic - purple-stained-sky**

**SS Class:**

**Hanzo Gosi - Spiritual Swordsmanship - Blaze Titanium**

**? - Requip/Blood Absorb/Teleportation - SkittlesTheWolf**

**S Class:**

**Raizen Moonview - Requip - LostSwirlix(who was never here!)**

**Kevin Winger - Elemental Staff - Guest(revised slightly by me due to OPness)**

**Skittles Slay - Kyofu/Wind/Requip - SkittlesTheWolf**

**Mollie - Doll/Voodo/Telepathy - Evory Blaise**

**A Class:**

**Cassie - Haze Magic - Purplehaze(Guest)**

**Alaina Winger - Weather Magic - Guest(revised slightly by me due to OPness)**

**Kat Solus - Summoning Slips - Bluefire-Of-Stormclan**

**Solia Acashia - Sun/Hypnotysm - Me! :3**

**Nhoj Piper - Sleep/Eye Magic - Bluefire-Of-Stormclan**

**Avellana Foresta - Ice Dragon Slaying - purple-stained-sky**

**Ustan Rekcol - Hell Fire - Unknown**

**Darius - The Pack - Bluehulk45**

**Marce Lune - Cosmic Magic/Death Illusion - Unknown**

**Ailo Reclan - Celestial Magic/Requip:The Theif - Unknown**


	2. Chapter 2

"NATSU!" Clare opened her eyes, sleepily, as her mother's yell echoed through the house. Clare yawned and stretched. _I wonder what mom's upset about?_ She thought, sitting up. She walked downstairs, and peeked out from behind a wall. She saw her father, and mother arguing. "You can teach Lily Fire-Dragon Slaying Magic when she is older than two years old!" Clare's mother yelled. Clare rolled her eyes. Lily was Clare's younger sister, only two years old; Natsu insisted she could learn Fire-Dragon Slaying Magic. It usually didn't turn out so well; Lily could breath small bursts of fire and that was all. But, it was effective to destroying small bits of the house. "But Lucy, it's better taught at a _young_ age!" Clare's father whined, childishly. "SHE SET THE TABLE ON FIRE BY ACCIDENT BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT IT TO HER!" Clare giggled softly to herself, at the words and the position of her parents.

Clare's mother, who had long blonde hair, almost waist length, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes, was right up in her father's face, who had messy pink hair and cheerful black eyes. "You put it out on time," he replied, smiling. "Well… mph!" Her mother had accidentally leaned in too close. Clare giggled again. This happened a lot when her parents argued – Lucy leaned in to close and ended up kissing him. Clare ran upstairs quietly, and went back into her room.

Upon returning to her room, Clare checked the time. It was 5:00 AM. She sighed softly, and put her pink hair in a ponytail. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. She took out a purple scale top and purple scale skirt, began to get dressed for the day. She also slipped on matching purple tennis shoes, and laid down on the bed; her brown eyes staring up at the ceiling. She imagined what it would be like when she was a teenager, when she could help her parents with Lily, and finally fall in love... She closed her eyes, and let images of herself, her mother, her father, and Lily, all grown up and together. It would be perfect.

"Clare, Missy is here!" Lucy's voice forced Clare to open her eyes. She checked the time, and realized that she had been daydreaming for two and a half hours! She got up quickly, and raced downstairs. A girl with green hair, in a forest green dress with dark green flats, was standing in the now open doorway. "Missy!" Clare said joyfully, and glomped her. Missy smiled. "Ready to go to the guild? Roberto and Koberto went on ahead, and said they were going to have a surprise for the rest of us. They haven't even told Tetsuo what it is, and that's saying something since he's their best friend." Clare nodded, and just then noticed that a white-haired woman and green-haired man were standing behind Missy. "Hi Auntie Mira, Uncle Freed."

Mira smiled warmly at Clare, her white hair was curled, and in two pigtails that were resting on her shoulders. "Hello Clare, I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Mira asked with a smile. Clare nodded in response. Lucy came out, holding a kid of about two years old, Lily. "Ah, Mira! Freed! It's good to see you. It's been about a week, right?" Mira nodded, the smile still lingering on her face. "You were just busy with Lily, right?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded. "Hai (Yes). Natsu thinks it's a good idea to teach a two-year old Fire-Dragon Slaying Magic. I don't even know how he does it..."

"Hey, Lucy, do you know where the pots are?" Natsu's voice called out. "Eh? You aren't trying to cook again are you? Last time you set the food on fire!" Lucy yelled. "I know, but it tasted better that way!" Natsu replied. Mira sweatdropped as Lucy speed-walked to where Natsu was to tell him that he shouldn't cook. Mira looked down at Clare, "It looks like Lucy and Natsu will take a while to get ready. Why don't you head to the guild with us?" Clare nodded and yelled, "I'm going to the guild hall with Missy!" The four began to head back to the Guild Hall.. of Fairy Tail.

When they arrived, two identical voices said, "Welcome Clare and Sis! Are you ready for the surprise?" Two identical figures hugged Clare and Missy from behind. It was Roberto and Koberto. They were twins, and both had white messy hair with green eyes, lean builds, and the same excited look on their face. While they looked the same, their clothes were opposites. Roberto wore a white hoodie with black jeans and white tennis shoes, while Koberto wore a black hoodie with white jeans and black tennis shoes.

Clare rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Roberto. Koberto let go of Missy, willingly. "All right. What's the surprise?" Clare asked the two brothers. "So sorry! You'll have to-" Roberto started, when Koberto cut in, "Wait until the others are here!" Missy sighed while Clare groaned. They did this all the time; the two should've known that it wouldn't change. "You should've seen that coming you two!" A happy voice chimed out. Clare turned to find the source of the voice.

A girl, about 17 years old, with pink curly hair that goes to the small of her back, was looking at them, smiling. Woven in her hair were a few strands of seaweed, while her ocean-blue eyes were filled with happiness and amusement. Around her neck, wrists, and ankles were jewelry made out of pearls, and she was wearing a blue crop-top blouse with green frills around the edge, stopping above her belly button. To the right of her belly button, there is a seashell tattoo, just above her blue skirt with green frills. She had on simple blue flip-flops.

"Hello Pearl," Clare said to the girl, smiling back at her. Pearl looked at the entrance to the guild hopefully for a few seconds, then sighed. "Lucy stay behind today?" She asked. "Yeah, but she'll be here soon enough." That seemed to revert Pearl back into her happy-go-lucky self. After all, Pearl and Lucy had become pretty good friends. "Clare, where's Lu-chan?" A voice asked. Another girl with shoulder-length curly blue hair was looking up from her book, having heard Lucy's name. "She's still at home, Auntie Levy," Clare replied.

A teenager with red eyes and chin-length blue hair that was wild all over looked up from his book, as if just realizing that Clare and Missy were here. He was wearing a closed dark gray vest, black pants, and dark gray boots. He had three earrings in his left ear on the bottom, two on his left eyebrow, two studs in each ear, and a nose ring. "Hey Clare, Missy," he said, before turning his attention back to the book. "Tetsuo, pay attention to your friends! Reading a book when talking to them is rude!" Levy scolded. "You're one to talk, Mom," Tetsuo replied. Levy couldn't find a comeback in time, and just smiled.

"Are Aida, Derek, and Krystal here yet?" Missy asked, finally speaking up. "Nah, they ain't here yet," Tetsuo said, not looking up from his book. Suddenly, Roberto shivered visibly, while Clare felt a prickling sensation go up her spine. "Don't tell me..." Roberto muttered, and looked around the guild hall. When he found what he was searching for, he froze. Clare looked, and saw what he was looking at. There was a man with curly white hair, and deep blue eyes staring at Clare from behind a pillar. On the other side of the pillar, and girl with light, ice-blue hair and deep blue eyes was staring at Roberto.

"T-Tetsuo..." Roberto muttered, "Derek and Aida are here..." Tetsuo still didn't look up from his book, "Well, even if they are, neither of them are stalking me so I'm fine." "S-shut up! It's creepy!" Roberto replied in a shaky voice. "Robeeeerto!" A seemingly angelic voice echoed. He turned to see the girl from earlier running towards him, with her arms wide. Now that she wasn't behind the pillar, her clothes were clearly visible as a black jacket with normal blue-jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Gah, Aida no!" he shouted as she glomped him. "Why don't you tell me all about the surprise Roberto?" Aida said, batting her eyelashes and she stayed clung to Roberto. "You don't get to know before anyone else!" he replied hastily, trying to get Aida off of him. Thankfully for Clare, Derek stayed by the pillar. Suddenly, Aida's gazed turned to Clare. "I bet he told you!" she fumed, and Clare backed up a few paces. Missy clenched her fists. Aida put her hands together. "Water-Make: Tiger!" A tiger made out of water appeared in front of Clare. Clare glared. "Fire Dragon's-" "ENOUGH!" A voice yelled out sharply. It was Missy's. Aida let her water tiger disappear, while Clare stopped her attack. Missy wasn't always angry, but when she was you tended to listen to her.

"What's going on?" A calm voice echoed out. A girl with straight black hair, in a poblue gem and a silver bracelet with a yellow star charm on her right to her lower back was walking in the guild, her dark blue eyes seeming slightly confused. She wore a dark blue tank-top with a silver snowflake on the front of it, black shorts, black sandals, and a black trench coat. She wore a silver sword necklace with a

"Krystal, greetings," Missy said. "Hello Missy. Could you please explain to me what's happening?" Krystal asked. "Aida was trying to attack Clare again..." Missy said, facepalming. Krystal nodded, and crossed her arms. "Can you stop trying to attack Clare? She hasn't done anything to you." "She stole my Roberto!" Aida complained. Clare sweatdropped. "I don't like Roberto..." Clare said, rubbing the back of her neck. A laugh echoed out.

A man with tan skin, and a muscular build was sitting next to a girl with pale skin. The man had short spiky brown hair, and blue eyes, while the girl had long silver hair, and bright orange eyes. The man was wearing a red skin-tight long sleeved shirt that has a cross containing the fairy tail guild mark over his torso. He was wearing black slacks, wearing a black vest over his shirt. The girl wore a pale rose dress with black frills, a furry light green jacket, mahogany flats and a crimson red hairband. The man was the one laughing his head off, while the girl simply smiled.

"It's not that funny Michael..." Clare said, while Aida simply glared at Clare. "At least Shiai isn't laughing her head off, while you think it's a riot..." "That's because it _is_ a riot. And Shiai isn't laughing because she's quiet. I had to uphold justice and laugh, because it was hilarious!" "Don't bring justice into this Michael, laughing isn't justice!" Clare replied, smiling.

"All of this aside..." Koberto spoke up, "it's time to tell you the surprise!" Roberto finished. Clare looked over at them, curiously. "Today we're going to the amusement park!" They said in perfect synchronization. Tetsuo looked up from the book. "Are you serious, all that wait for this?" Levy didn't bother scolding him this time; she was too deep into her own book to notice anything around her. But someone else did.

"Tetsuo, be excited. Who knows, you may get to fight some people, Gihi." A man with long black spiky hair was talking to Tetsuo, the end of his hair in a hairband. He had red eyes, and more piercings than Tetsuo. "Does this mean I have to go, Dad?" "Yes. Besides, me and Shrimp can use some time away from you." "Gajeel! Don't be so rude to your son! And we're married now, stop calling me Shrimp!" Levy complained, finally looking up from her book.

Clare sighed, still smiling. Tetsuo got up, closing his book, and walked over to the others. "Well, are we going or what?" He asked. "All right, follow us!" Roberto said in unison with Koberto. They smiled and marched Clare, Tatsuo, Missy, Krystal, and Aida over to Derek, so they could drag him out of the guild. Clare felt happiness flow through her. Today would be perfect! She didn't know how wrong she was.

**My A/N: Okay then, this first chapter is mostly introductions, and I'm sorry that I didn't get through to all of them. I will put each and every one of your OC's in here; I just didn't want to drag the chapter on! That makes for a bad and boring chapter, and don't worry, if your OC isn't introduced in this first chapter it will be introduced in chapter four or five! Thank you for reading this story ^-^ Co-written by Sockies, thanks Sockies :P HOW DARE SOCKS EDIT MAH GRAMMAR XD**

**Sockies A/N: Alright. I haven't done anything to this chapter except read over and edit the grammar and stuff.. (Sh. Sting. I'm sorry. xD) I might have missed some mistakes, so sorry for that. ;u; I hope this story will be enjoyable to read. For Chapter One, I didn't write anything. Soo.. blame it all on Sting. (Hehe. Sorry. :3) I will start writing around.. Uhh.. Chapter Three or Four (I hope Three.. Then I can get writing sooner!). Depends how long Sting takes to introduce some other OCs. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare looked around, wide-eyed. The amusement park was bigger than she remembered it to be.. She couldn't believe it honestly. Roberto and Koberto looked back at her. "They expanded it," Roberto started, "since you were last here!" Koberto finished. "Can you stop talking like that? It hurts my brain," Krystal said calmly. The twins just stuck their tongues out at her. "Stop acting like children, you're older than me!" Missy glared at her brothers. Clare laughed, while Tetsuo pretty much ignored them. He was reading a book while they walked.

"Anyway, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Roberto said eagerly. "I'll go with you!" Aida replied in a singsong voice, and wrapped her arms around Roberto. "Let go of me!" He pushed her away, grimacing. "We could go on one of them together, Clare." It was Derek. "No way Derek! Can't all of us just go in one?" Clare asked. "There are too many of us," Tetsuo said, not looking up from his book. "How about we go on something different?" Missy suggested. Everyone started arguing on what they should go on next, and Clare sighed. Everytime they went somewhere fun, everyone started arguing and ruining it.

A smell caught Clare's attention. It was a sweet smell, and it took her a few seconds to identify it. Cotton candy. Clare glanced back at the others; surely they wouldn't notice her sneaking away for a few seconds. She wove her way through the crowd, following the scent of the cotton candy. It soon came into view, where an old man was at a cart. The cart was selling cotton candy, saltwater taffy, hard rock candy, and a few other types of sweets. Clare opened her wallet, finding 200 Jewels in it. She checked the price of the cotton candy, and was delighted to see that it was 20 Jewels.

Clare waited in line; there were three people in front of her. When she finally made it to the front, the old man asked, "What would you like young lady?" "I-I would like s-some cotton candy, if y-you don't mind.." This always happened when she talked with strangers. She was completely fine with her friends, but she always became slightly shy with people she doesn't know. The old man smiled reassuringly, "Would you like blue or pink?" he asked. "I-I would like p-pink," she replied, giving him 150 Jewels.

The man then grabbed a cone, and walked over to the cotton candy machine. He stuck the cone in, and swirled it around. He then took it out and handed it to Clare, "I hope you have a nice day." Clare walked away with the cotton candy in hand. She took a bite of it, and was awarded with sweetness spreading through her mouth. "Mmm," she smiled, happily, to herself, then headed back to where the others were. Upon getting there, she stopped in shock. They weren't there anymore.

"Roberto? Koberto?" Clare called out, searching through the crowd. "Aida? Derek?" Her voice reached a higher octave than before, as she started to feel worried. "Tetsuo? Krystal? Missy?!" She felt panic race through her; she didn't know the way back to the guild. She started running through the crowd, calling out their names. She ran through different sections of the amusement park, trying to find a familiar face somewhere; _anywhere_.

Finally, she collapsed onto a bench. She curled up into a ball, not knowing what to do. "I don't know where the guild is.. The others just left me here.. What do I do?" she said softly. She could hear footsteps walking her way, and she looked up. Someone was in front of her. The sun was setting behind the person, and she squinted. All she could tell about the person is that he was a boy, around her age. "Are you lost? I can help you find the way. Just follow me, oni."

**Earlier - When Clare went off to buy cotton candy:**

"Look, we can ride everything, but if we don't hurry, we will get to ride nothing. So it's either, ride or not. So stop arguing, and we can ride a rollercoaster first," Krystal said in a level voice. She had been the only one who hadn't started arguing with the others on what they should ride first. Even Tetsuo had started speaking up, saying he wanted to go on "The Deadly Chimera," because of it's history as being the most brutal rollercoaster in the park.

The others looked like they wanted to protest, then realized that Krystal's statement made sense. "Fine.." Roberto anda Koberto muttered. Tetsuo just shrugged, and started reading his book again. Krystal headed towards "The Hydra," one of the three rollercoasters in the park. Tetsuo muttered something under his breath about not wanting to go on a boring rollercoaster, but his statement was ignored. "This'll be a lot of fun!" Roberto and Koberto said, happy now that they would be able to finally do something.

"Do you have any objections, Clare?" Missy asked, turning to Clare. She shook her head, not saying anything. Missy frowned slightly; normally Clare would respond verbally. Then she shrugged. Maybe Clare just didn't feel like talking? When they got on the rollercoaster, Clare sat in the last cart all alone. That made Missy confused, because Clare would normally sit with her. "Hey Clare, do you want to sit with me instead?" she asked, but Clare just shook her head.

As the rollercoaster started, Missy couldn't shake the feeling that something was... off. She turned to the person sitting beside her, Tetsuo. "Hey Tetsuo, do you think that something's sort of... I don't know... odd about Clare?" She asked, as the rollercoaster started to climb the tracks slowly. He just shrugged the best he could, since he was strapped into the seat. She was about to speak to him about it further, when the cart they were in went over the top of slope, and shot down. Missy's words were stolen away by the rushing wind. As the coaster twisted and turned, she caught occasional glimpses of the cars behind her. When the last cart came into view, Missy was certain that it was empty... Clare had... disappeared.

When the rollercoaster finally came to a stop and the restraints lifted, Missy stood up and whirled around. What she saw shocked her. Clare was sitting there, even though she had been gone only moments before. _Should I tell someone?_ Missy thought, worriedly. _No... It was probably just my imagination running wild._ Even though she told herself that, the whole time she was at the amusement park she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't right.

"I'm beat..." Roberto said, yawning. Koberto patted Roberto on the back. "So am I. Maybe mom will have something for us to eat when we get back?" he said. Missy smiled to herself, pushing that feeling away, that something wasn't right, or at least tried too... Clare followed the group silently, smiling the whole time. The smile was void of any of the warmth and kindness it usually held. Missy felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling at that smile.

When they reached the guild, Missy sighed in relief. Maybe Clare would be back to normal by tomorrow. Derek walked over to Clare, "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow." Then hugged her… well, tried to. His arms just slipped through her, and she... flickered. Derek backed away quickly, and everyone stiffened. "What the hell?" Tetsuo muttered, narrowing his eyes. 'Clare' smirked, then faded away.

Missy's eyes widened. "G-guys... " she whispered, and by the looks on the others faces, she could tell they were spooked. Well, except Tetsuo and Krystal. Krystal looked calm, and Tetsuo looked angry. Then, the realization seemed to dawn on them all at the same time. "Clare is missing!" Derek yelled, seeming shocked that his crush just... vanished.

As the six friends ran into the guild hall, a laugh echoed softly. A dark, cloaked figure was crouching on the roof, laughing. She turned to the eleven year old boy behind her. "Well, this is working out perfectly. The fairies won't know what hit 'em." The boy smiled, then replied, "Of course. Now, let's leave before the Dragon Slayers sniff us out, oni." The boy then disappeared. The young woman sighed. She picked up a small figure, and if anyone had bothered to look, they might have seen Clare in her arms.

**My A/N: That isn't as long as I hoped it would be… TT-TT Oh well :P (Normally I try to make something around 4,000 words, at least I did on my previous FT story. Which sucked X3) Anyway, um… *doesn't know what to put in A/N* Well... Whatever... *points at Sockies A/N***

**Sockies A/N: Ahemm.. Uhh.. nothing much to say. The third chapter should be coming in a few days. Sting has to go for two to three days, starting Monday. So, might have to wait a bit. Leave some reviews! Do you think we need some improvement? Don't hesitate to tell us that. Again, I did miss some mistakes, probably, so just ignore those! X3 Aye(Sting: YOU ARE NOT HAPPY), thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

All was quiet in the guild hall... Nah who am I kidding? There were chairs, seats, and even people flying through the air! The few people, who weren't in the fight, were hiding under the few tables that had managed to stay on the ground. Mira was just smiling and serving drinks, while chairs flew towards her, nearly hitting her. Suddenly, the doors to the guild hall opened, and Missy, Krystal, Roberto, Koberto, Derek, Aida, and Tetsuo ran into the guild hall. Mira opened her mouth to greet them when...

"CLARE IS MISSING!" The yell came from all seven of them. Natsu looked up from Gray, whom he was about to punch in the face. "Eh? What do you mean?" He pushed Gray away and the others started talking over each other, making it hard to tell who was saying what. "We were at the amusement-" "Thought she was there-" "She tried to steal Roberto-" "I tried to hug her-" "Disappearing on the rollercoaster-" "I didn't want to go in the first place-" "WOAH, slow down. Flame brain can't process that much information at once with his small brain," Gray spoke up, walking over to the group.

"Well, we were at the amusement park, and we started arguing over what ride we wanted to go on. Clare started acting weird after that," Roberto started to speak. Koberto broke in, "She didn't talk, which is pretty unusual unless she's talking to a stranger, and she didn't want to sit near any of us on the rollercoaster!" Missy piped up after that, "When we were on the rollercoaster, she seemed to just disappear multiple times. It was almost like she just wasn't there!" "When we got back, I tried to hug her. But she disappeared…" Derek said sulkily. "I didn't pay attention. I don't know anything about it, and I don't care," Tetsuo replied.

The guild had gone silent by now. A woman wearing a blue crop-top, really short shorts, fingerless blue gloves and blue combat boots, and a katana was strapped to her back spoke up, "Well, are we going to go find her or what?" Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and black with a dyed white part in the front. "Ky, it is idiotic to rush in without a plan, and you will most likely get yourself killed," A tomboy-ish teenager said, dryly. She didn't look too strong, considering the fact that she didn't appear to have much muscle. She had wavy, hip-length dark-purple hair with choppy bangs and two chest-length strands framing her face, indigo-colored eyes, fair skin, a slender, well-endowed figure. She always wears gold earring in her (only) right-ear and a half-moon necklace. She was wearing a black vest with black lace-embroidered edges over a long-sleeved white blouse, purple miniskirt, thigh-high fishnet stockings held up by suspenders, and purple/black boots.

"I would've thought it over Freesia…" Ky replied, shrugging. "Can we just organize a search party already?" A voice said. It came from a teenager with white skin, purple eyes, orange hair reaching to her ankles which is tied in a pony tail, and long bangs kept to the right. She wore a purple turtle neck sweater, black skinny jeans, white knitted scarf, and black tennis shoes. "Duh, Irene, we would never find her if we didn't!" Ky replied. At that moment, a certain blonde-haired celestial spirit mage walked out from the back room. "Huh? What happened while I was putting up some boxes?" Lucy asked. "It's Clare. Apparently she went missing," Natsu replied. "What?!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Look, how it happened doesn't matter anymore. We don't have the time to explain again, we need to find her!" Missy said desperately. "Well, there's nothing else we can do. I guess we have to team up and save her and blah blah blah," Freesia said in an exasperated voice. "Hey sis, we can go search together!" Roberto and Koberto said in unison. Missy nodded, then Mira spoke up. "You three aren't going alone. We don't know what happened to Clare, and for all we know there could be people who kidnapped her. They most likely wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you," she said in a firm voice. "But mom!" The twins said in unison, "We want to help find Clare!" "Only if I come with you," Mira replied. Both boys and Missy nodded in agreement, and the four of them headed out of the guild hall.

"Alette! C'mon, we're going to search for Clare!" Alette nodded, and Gray turned to Krystal, "You should come along too, you might learn a thing or two if we run into anyone," he said. They walked out of the guild hall, unaware that Derek was following them.

"Natsu…" Lucy said softly. Natsu clenched his fists. "It'll be fine, Luce. She probably just got lost," he said, but didn't sound too sure. "Let's start looking for her then," Lucy said, and Natsu nodded. "Can I go with you?" Aida asked, while sidling up to them, "Clare may be my love rival, but she is also my nakama(Good Friend)!" Lucy smiled at this. "Let's go." They exited the guild hall.

Ky frowned slightly as she watched the others leave. She couldn't let them have all the fun. "Irene, Pearl, come with me!" she said, getting ready to leave. "I'll go too." A man's voice sounded from behind them. The voice belonged to a young man who had very dark brown skin. He was relatively tall, and had a lanky build. He had short curly black hair and was wearing a pair of sandals, black baggy trousers, a gray waistcoat, and black gloves. "If you want to join us then hurry up, Cornelius!" Ky said, crossing her arms. The group began to head for the exit.

"Gihi... Let's get going, Shrimp," Gajeel smirk, patting Levy on the head. "I-I'm not that short! And you should start respecting your wife, Gajeel! We already have a kid!" Levy replied, her cheeks puffed up. "Tetsuo, you're coming with Shrimp and I." Tetsuo was, of course found having his nose in a book, "Do I have to?" "Yes, you have to!" Levy replied to her son. "Are you all going alone?" A familiar voice could be heard from behind them. Scarlet hair, and her normal set of armor. It was the one and only, Erza Scarlet. "Erza! We won't mind you tagging along with us!" Levy smiled. "Glad I can accompany you all. Just don't keep your guard down." The four headed out of the guild. The rest of the Guild were also put into teams and headed out as well. Some stayed to watch over the Guild Hall.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Guild Hall were 6 figures.. 3 girls, and 3 dogs.. "What do you think the Fairies are up to now..?" A girl with dark violet eyes spoke to her two sisters. Her hair was completely back, and tied up in a high ponytail, tied up with a large, black bow. She was wear a casual attire; a black t-shirt with three eyes for design. One of a wolf's, one of a dragon's, and one of a tiger's. She was wearing loose jeans, and black converse. [ user/rehsu_hp/media-full/Elf%20girls/brunettes-white-long-hair-brown-eyes-pocky-mahou-shoujo-madoka-magica-sakura-kyouko-ponytails-anime-girls-428322_ .html]. "Probably out on a treasure hunt or something," the middle sister replied. She had white hair which hangs down to her lower back and is cut into bangs and a face frame. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue. She had a small scar on her left eyelid which is only visible in certain lighting. She had a long tattoo along her spine, starting at her hairline, which consists of a wolf's paw prints. The girl had a black and white patterned armor set, along with a massive Great Sword strapped to her back [ user/s_and_dfan/media-full/tumblr_ll62mdoauY1qd8v29o1_ .html]. "While you two were out goofing off, I actually found out what had happened.." The final voice was the eldest triplet, but they were all around the age of 17. Her black and white hair reached down to her lower back. She had pale-ish skin with no facial features. As for her eyes, they're quite unique in a way. She had electric blue eyes with cat-like pupils (Slit Pupils), that seem to glow in the dark. The girl had a white and black shirt, along with black and white patterned sleeves. Her clothing had pale blue designs, but not on the sleeves. She wore long tights that reach down to her ankles, along with combat boots for footwear [ . ;

. /_  - Left Side;  631921]. "Oh, do tell, Harumi!" the sisters said in sync to each other. "First off, Hoshimi and Katsumi," she began, looking at Hoshimi, the youngest sister, and then Katsumi, "One of the members of Dusk Dragon kidnapped a girl named Clare. Apparently, they're now trying to find her." "And why didn't you bother saving her?" Katsumi huffed, crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Because.. I'm not stupid enough to take on two members of Dusk Dragon. Unless of course they're A-Class." The two looked at each other, then at Harumi. "We should get more information on them.." Hoshimi suggested. They all nodded. Katsumi casted a spell on the six (Including the Dogs), enabling them to fly for a limited amount of time.

In a building across from the guild hall… "Well, this is certainly interesting. The Fairies are looking for that silly little girl. I trust 'he' has taken her someplace… 'safe'?" A feminine voice said. It came from one of the multiple cloaked figures in the room. "Yes, he has. Though, the look in his eyes-" "Eye!" "Yeah, whatever, the look in his eye was a bit… different. I think he should be kept away from her, he looked like he was excited. And that only happens when he's ready to put someone through a world of pain. We only want her to lure them, but if we kill her we would lose our bait." A man's voice replied.

"We have limited time. Remember the plan. No matter how big your ego and pride are, you have to stick to the plan. If you don't everything will fall apart." It was a woman's voice, with a commanding tone in it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Though, those Fairies won't know what hit 'em. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we crush them." It was the same man's voice. "Hush. We would appreciate it if you would stop killing our brains with that irritating voice of yours." They never noticed the people and dogs on top of the guild hall, as the gathering of cloaked figures all dispersed to find their targets.

Missy looked around, calling out, "Clare! Clare!" Her brothers and mother doing the same. They had already gone pretty far away from the guild. "What do we have here?" A voice echoed out. It was childish in a strangely eerie way. They all looked for the source of the voice, and saw four cloaked figures smirking at them from the rooftops of the nearby buildings. "Who are you? Take off your cloaks." Mira said in a firm voice. "If I must." The figures took off their cloaks to reveal two female teenagers and two men.

One of the teenagers was a bit shorter than average, with white hair down to her waist, and vibrant purple eyes. She was wearing a black and purple button up T-shirt, that she had unbuttoned with a black tank underneath, black skinny jeans, and black converse. The other one had blood red red hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades, slightly curled at the tips. Her eyes were blood red, with an icy look in them. She had on a black turtleneck longsleeve shirt, and jeans the same color as her hair. She wore black combat boots, and had a black pearl bracelet. Her arms were crossed, and she was looking down at the Fairy Tail members, like they were scum.

One of the men was tall, was tan, and muscular. He had long, brown braided hair and brown beard that resembled that of a Viking's. There were tribal tattoos all over his visible body. His outfit was made from different furs stitched together, also with a fur cloak that covered his right shoulder. There were numerous trinkets attached to his outfit. The other man had sand-colored hair and green eyes. For some odd reason, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"What do you want?" Mira asked, glaring at them, "Did you take Clare?" "We are Dusk Dragon. And It's time for the Fairies to fall."

Gray and his group were at the east side of Magnolia, not too far from the guild hall. "Clare!" Derek called out, repeatedly. Mainly, he was the only one who was calling for her. The rest knew she wasn't just going to pop out of no where, so they kept quiet and looked around for her instead of drawing attention. "Where could Flame Brain's daughter be..?" Gray muttered to himself, crossing his arms as he looked around at the buildings.

"Are you looking for the little pinkette we found? She's not available, sorry." A voice spoke to them from above. On the rooftops were a man and woman, staring down at them. The man had messy dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, ripped blue-jeans, and black tennis shoes. The woman had straight brown hair with purple stripes dyed into it, and amber eyes. She was wearing what looked like a dark blue morphsuit without the head covering. The voice had come from the male. The female spoke this time, "I can't wait to destroy this guild… It'll be so much fun to hear your screams of terror.

"Don't worry, Luce, Clare is probably safe." Natsu said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe.. Maybe she got lost.." Lucy replied softly, looking down as she tried to think positively. "Maybe she's secretly flirting with Roberto.." Aida whispered softly to herself in a jealous manner, sulking. "Roberto is with Missy and Mira, Aida," Lucy said, lifting up her head. Natsu was looking around at the buildings as they passed by, but saw nothing but the horizon. The sun was already setting..

"Well, well, isn't it the famous Salamander?" Two cloaked figures were above them, on one of the roofs of the nearby building. Both had their hoods down, revealing a devious smirk. The moon had began to rise, already, giving a more evil effect to the mood. The light from the moon gave out enough light to reveal most of what they wore. One of them, a woman, had curly brown hair and creamy green eyes. She wore a mint green crop top, and very short black shorts. She was surprisingly sporting black high heels, which couldn't be good for combat. The other woman had black hair in a pixie cut, with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt, blue-jeans, and black slip-ons.

"Who are you? Nevermind, we don't have time for this. C'mon Luce, we have to find Clare." Natsu said, turning away. "Clare? Is that the name of the girl 'he' captured?" The one with black hair asked. The brown-haired woman answered with, "Yeah. I heard he is excited; I guess that means more pain for Cla-" They were interrupted by a ball of flames crashing into the roof they were standing on. "Where is Clare?" Natsu was glaring at them, fists balled up. The brown-hair one smirked, then looked down at him. "She's in a world of pain buddy, and she ain't getting out anytime soon."

**"**You three are slow," Ky said, turning back to Irene, Cornelius, and Pearl. "And you aren't?" Irene scoffed, walking ahead of Ky. Pearl sighed, then called out, "Clare, are you here? Your parents are worried, if you're hiding please come out. This isn't a game." There was no response. "She isn't here. Stop trying, you're making us look like fools," Cornelius said. Pearl looked away, slightly hurt. "I thought Fairy Tail was all about being nice to their nakama. I suppose I was wrong." A voice said from behind.

Turning, the four noticed a woman leaning against a wall. She had honey-colored hair that was impractically long, and seemed like it would possibly get in the way of movements, and almond-shaped icy blue eyes. She wore a light pink tank top, with loose, dark blue jeans, and some black converse. "I didn't know the Fairy Tail guild was so rude to their members," She said, smirking. "Oi, Kat. Don't take the spotlight." A male's voice came from, guess where, the rooftops. He had slicked back black hair, and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He wore a tuxedo jacket, but had on blue-jeans instead of tuxedo pants.

Standing beside him was a girl with bleached blonde hair in two pigtails, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and a frilly pink skirt. She looked slightly disinterested, and didn't say a single word. "Well Fairy Tail, ready to die?"

Micheal, Shiai, and Freesia were looking around, shouting for Clare. Well, Michael and Freesia were shouting, Shia was practically whispering. "We have to find her in the name of justice!" Micheal declared. "Yeah, yeah, and Shiai, if you don't speak up we're never going to find her, be louder," Freesia said, frowning. "S-sorry…" Shiai said quietly. Two voices laughed in unison from, guess where, not on a roof. The voices came from two cloaked figures walking side by side down the streets of Magnolia. "Who are you, I demand that you tell me in the name of justice!" Micheal demanded. The one on the left laughed again. "Watch closely, we're going to be the last thing you ever see Fairies."

"Clare!" Levy called out as loud as she could, cupping her hands so have her voice seem louder. Erza did the same, but Gajeel and Tetsuo were just looking around.. not really Tetsuo. He had his nose in a book.. of course (Great Friend he is). "Look, a little family and their guardian, Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. How cute," a man said, smiling. The smile seemed innocent, but there was something… odd about this seemingly innocent guy. "Yes, yes, very cute. Can we just kill them already?" said a woman, who they hadn't noticed; the man had distracted them.

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes, closing his book immediately and tucked it under his arm. "You will not hurt my mother." He growled, his protective side kicking in. "Shrimp, why don't you have us take care of this?" Gajeel said with a small smirk, cracking his knuckles. "You shall not harm our guild," Erza said, while requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Oh, we already have, Titania."

**My A/N: I hope nothing was OOC… did I make any of you're OC's OOC? Did I? DID I? DID I?! Sowwy I'm paranoid ;D; I hope it wasn't confusing… TELL MEH IF IT WAS CONFUSING. I order you. Anyone who tells me if it was confusing or OOC gets a cookie (::) *shoves Sockies A/N in your face* READ IT. NEVEAHMIND. I HATE YOU SOCKIES HOW DARE YOU SQUIDs ARE EVIL EVIL I TELL YOU DONT READ HER A/N SHE IS EVIL. #SKYDOESMINECRAFTFAN #BUDDER #IDON'TACTUALLYLIKEHASHTAGS**

**Sockies' A/N: Alrighty. Here's da third chapter for Dragons at Dusk. We had to change a few plans here and there. Didn't affect the chapter too much. At least I got to finally write (Yeah. ;u;). YOU'RE WELCOME, STING, FOR HELPING YOU WITH THIS LONG BUTT CHAPTER. -Cough.- Anyways, we did have a few problems with some of the paragraphs here and there, and we had to shorten it a bit. Sorry if it went by too slow or too fast. Andhopeitwasn'tboring. Leave your reviews in the… Reviews. Do you think we need some improvement? Again, leave a comment. We'll try our best to edit those problems. Leave what you disliked, and what you liked! Either about our writing, story, etc. AYE! See you all next chapter. -Poofs into.. majestic, magical.. SquidSocks.- (PS. Those who are fans of SkyDoesMinecraft and hates squids. I am sorry, but d'em squids are derp funny, but hella annoying..)**


	5. AN

** First off, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry if you were hoping it was, but I need to address some issues. I haven't been updating recently, mainly due to the fact that I've been in the hospital. I got hit by a car, and it hasn't been fun :( I want to get a new chapter out to you all, now that I'm mostly healed, but here we run into another issue.**

** Sockies has recently started school, (as have I), and uses her free time to draw. I haven't had much contact with her, and want to make sure that she is still interested in writing the story with me. If she isn't, I will have to postpone the date that the story will start, being as I will have to edit the plot. Sockies was a little against some of my idea's, and I will have to slightly change previous chapters, though not so drastically that you will have to reread them.**

** My time on the computer is currently limited to the time that my parents aren't home, due to the fact that my mother now works from home. This won't be an issue once we get a laptop, but I'll only be able to get on during Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. I'm too busy during the weekends, visiting family, camping, my next free weekend wont be for a month or two.**

** Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I tried to keep it short as possible.**

**This fanfiction is scheduled to continue on:**

_**OCTOBER 30TH**_

(Date may change depending on whether Sockies continues with me or not)


End file.
